In recent years, as an information amount to be handled is increased, optical conductors (optical fibers and so on) are often used as information transmission paths. In this case, one end of the optical fiber is connected to a semiconductor device and so on for information processing through an optical module (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-349307 (Patent Document 1)). In this method, electrical connection between an optical device and the semiconductor device is directly performed by wire bonds.
Additionally, an optical module to which a photoelectric composite cable is connected is proposed as the optical module to which the optical fiber and an electric fiber for transmitting/receiving electric signals are connected (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-237640 (Patent Document 2)).